


スカートも咲いた

by woofwoof



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Crossdressing, First Time, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Roronoa Zoro
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woofwoof/pseuds/woofwoof
Summary: Sanji原本是输了国王游戏才扮上女装去见他的，不想却在对方生日当天得到了他的告白吻，互通心意的气氛驱使下，Sanji决定给他特别的礼物。





	スカートも咲いた

**Author's Note:**

> *又是porn with lots of plots的假pwp  
> *现pa，女装play，本篇为初H  
> *ZS高中同级生，大学异地  
> *黑丝与腿毛的兼容性测试  
> *能力范围内尽可能做到不ooc  
> *藻生日快乐！！虽然日本时间没赶上但至少国内和美帝这边都还是11号！！（借口）

Zoro今早起床之前，梦里还是高中校门前的那排樱花树。

熟悉的面孔推搡着挤在小小镜头里，相机后的人一声号令，他们就高高举起了手中的毕业证书，露出洁白的牙和青涩的笑；飘落的花瓣像天然的滤镜，给树下互相传达着心意的少年少女们脸颊添上樱粉的颜色；男孩们解开自行车的锁，踩着脚踏板一去不回的打闹间，脸上还有先前同老师告别时的泪痕……  
逗留在梦境最后的是花瓣雨中消失在视线里的那抹金色，自行车往东边阳光照来的方向开，那人却转过头来朝自己高挥着手……明明是过了快两年的事，不知为何在夜阑人静浮现于意识里时，还会记得一清二楚。Zoro揉着睡得有些偏头痛的绿脑袋，不想只是弯腰在冰箱里翻找起牛奶的这会，前夜的梦就已经忘得差不多了。  
不仅是牛奶，家里连一贯存作早餐的吐司也没剩多少。市里的剑道比赛结束后的第一个周末，忙碌了一年有余的身心终于有了空闲时间，只是毫无过渡地进入这样清闲的状态，实在是叫人难以一下子适应过来。青年将过期的果酱扔进没能来得及套上塑料袋的垃圾桶里，挠着头思考着出门买饭的事。  
日历上对应着“11月11日”的方格外头，画着大大的红圈。生日这种事有什么好记的——在自己漫不经心地这么应答的时候，果不其然被带慰问品来的Nami好生教育了一通。那是去年的11号这天，头上被锤了个大包，接而白色单调风格的挂历便让她郑重地标上了一笔，Luffy笑着拍手叫好，Usopp也一脸老妈子样地教育着自己：  
“至少重要的人的生日，谁都不会想忘记的吧。对于我们来说也是一样。”  
所以他们喊着闹着就开始了一场狂欢，也不顾自己是不是在忙着准备剑道大赛的忙碌期。Zoro在那欢声笑语的角落边缘看着墙上的挂历，一闭眼便真让那“重要的人的生日”跳了出来。原来记下别人生日这样的事，连自己也不能免俗——摇摇头承认了Usopp的说教，思及至此，才禁不住又想起——  
那场惊喜生日趴，唯独只有一个人没有来。

刚一转身回房间换上简单的恤衫棒球服，门铃便催魂似的一直响到自己踩着两只颜色不一的袜子赶到门口。房间至走廊生死时速的过程间，绿发青年的直觉已经大致地猜到了门后的那几张脸，心里盘算着要如何躲开待会Luffy的八爪鱼缠绕攻击，探着身子将门推开，十足意外的是——刻意被自己从期待场景中删除的人，居然正扭扭捏捏地藏在最后面。

“Zoro，今年我们把Sanji抓来了！”  
Luffy在外头大声嚷嚷着要给今年也要自己办生日趴时，Zoro甚至仍有些不确定这群人跑来自己家的目的——总觉得有什么整蛊花样等着自己，稍微警戒几分，一时间又没能控制住自己不断瞟向人群后方的视线。最终还是诺诺应着请Luffy进门了，只是后者脚还没踏进屋，就被Nami抓着连衣帽拖了出来：“抱歉呐Zoro，今年生日会我们什么都没有准备，所以现在要去买……”  
“肉！”  
“肉……和其他食材，”变脸速度比她本人学的气象学还不可捉摸的橘发女孩只蹬了旁侧插嘴的小子一眼，马上又换回了少见的和善神情，站在面前的Zoro甚至有些不能适应同Nami之间如此和睦的交谈气氛，脑中警铃一作便要往后退个半步，这时Nami又双手合十眨眼补充着问，“生日趴先暂定晚上可以吗？”  
“Sanji列的食材清单在我这里……”这边Zoro还没来得及点头答应，Usopp便自顾自地同其他人商讨起了接下来的行程，提及食材清单时还不放心地摸了摸口袋再度确认了一番，转而对身后倚着墙的Sanji说着，“刚才核对过，没有任何问题对吧？”  
“啊……嗯。”  
回应的声音没有他平时吼人时的十分之一大，且目前为止不仅不见打招呼，甚至连一个和自己直接的眼神交流都没有。背对着众人抽烟的动作只在自己的视野里留下熟悉的侧脸和香烟点燃的前端，烟圈自视线集中的方向浮往上空，更加模糊了那人刻意隐藏的神情。Zoro看着靠着墙相较印象中寡言了不少的金发青年，再一次怀疑起了自己的感觉器官。  
这时Zoro才猛地反应过来今天所有的人举止都异常奇怪，不仅个个都独断专行得很，而且基本视自己意见为无物，就像他们事先已经准备好了全部计划行程、且有足够的信心自己一定会对此满意一样。简单的分析还没得到一个确切的结论，外头扫黄大队似的这帮人便闹着要准备动身了。紧接着从见面的简单寒暄之后就再也不见出过声的黑发女子的声音便突然——醍醐灌顶般打消了自己的疑惑：  
“至于厨师先生，就请你帮忙照顾一下喽。”  
直到对话结束Zoro还是忍不住盯着不知被哪里的手推到自己面前的Sanji，后者刚才为止还淡漠得好像置身事外一样，抬头一对上自己的眼睛便赶紧撤开了视线。只待其他人或主动或被Nami揪着耳朵一窝蜂地消失在拐角，Zoro才终于说出了从刚才一直憋到一秒前都没能问出口的问题：  
“高中女生制服？原来你有这种趣味啊？”

 

“老子不是他妈都说了不是我想这么穿的了吗——”  
“哦，国王游戏输了所以才穿成这样？”对方发起怒来的音量大致就应该是这样能震穿隔壁邻居耳膜的程度，装模作样地不住点点头确认这就是厨子本人没错，听到那声爆吼时，Zoro还是不耐烦地堵上了耳朵，眼睛上下打量打量面前跳脚的昔日宿敌，那人脖颈延伸至耳侧的部分正透着浅浅的粉红，“这是什么狗屁理由。”  
“都说了不是理由了——”三次尝试踢爆面前的绿藻头无果后，Sanji决定稍微同对方停战个几秒，早先就猜到这人会露出这样的表情，所以才试图藏在人群里默不吭声避开和他的直接交流……只可惜这坑是早就挖好等自己跳的，现在想来当初根本就不应该去Luffy家里玩什么狗屁国王游戏，“男子汉，愿赌服输。”  
Zoro的房间正朝阳，或许是因为尚还不错的采光条件，不大的屋内看起来显得明亮而整洁。虽然书本和剑道用具等杂物摆放得并不是那么井井有条，但总的来说还倒是中规中矩的大学男生卧房。Sanji将身上的西装外套挂在角落的衣帽架上，转身便靠着床边缘盘腿坐在了对方身旁的地板上。  
早先听说因为体育成绩出彩而一个人来了东京念大学的Zoro经常为了房租的事情忙得焦头烂额，现在看来既要打工又要练习剑道估计还真是备尝辛苦。高中时的那帮伙伴几乎都留在了当地念大学，自己更是因为臭老头的关系没有任何选择的余地，偶尔Luffy他们约着要坐电车来东京，自己都只能看着芭拉蒂那番门庭若市的景象而选择推辞。  
“喂，借下洗手间，我去把这身换一下。”正想方设法地要解开Nami给自己系上的绿色领结，就毫无预兆地让对方制止了动作，Zoro手掌的温度从抓握住自己手臂的地方传来，皮肤相触的地方热得甚至有些缺乏实感，抬头对上那人像是欲言又止的神情，连命令的气势都被削减了不少，“放开。”  
“谁给你涂的口红？”  
“烦不烦啊你他妈的——别问了啊——”  
没想到两人对视了半响对方竟就憋出这样一句话，Sanji恨不得反手就是一踢让这芥末头住他妈十天半个月的院。挣脱开对方就要立马起身把下半身烦人的百褶裙脱掉，那坐在一边的木头脑袋竟托腮思考着，煞有介事地再次把话题带了回来：“如果是因为沉迷了这种小众爱好，这两年都没脸来见我也就解释得通了。”  
“都说了不是了！你脑子里都是海藻吗！”现在Sanji能百分百确定这绿藻头就是想看自己笑话了，一个青筋暴起就扯下头上的假发套扔在对方脸上，见对方没来得及闪避便恰好中了招，一个没忍住就捧着肚子哈哈笑了好半天，就这么乐了好一会，随即不知怎么还渐渐消了气，“对了，最后他们走的时候……Nami-san和你说了什么？”  
“啊？”

Sanji眼角的笑意还没能完全隐去，迎着洒在他脸上的柔和阳光，神情间竟残留着几分记忆里少年般的爽朗。Zoro愣了愣才缓缓低头，手里是对方炸毛时一把甩在自己脸上的长直假发——和他原本发色相一致的柔顺金色——忽略唇边已经让他自己擦得脏兮兮的口红的痕迹，本来想告诉他今天这一身还算赏心悦目的……  
——毕业时没把握住的机会，不能再让它溜走了哦。  
Nami临离开之前凑到自己身旁告诉自己的话，一瞬间将时间轴拉回了那个樱花盛开的季节。学生们围着坐在讲桌上边的红发老师、兴高采烈地描绘着将来毕业出处的那节课，年轻的心们不舍现在、又止不住期待将来，以及那些喜忧参半的——少女们抽屉里躁动不安的情书，以及男生们偷瞟着倾心之人的背影时咬紧的唇。  
最后一排撑着脸望向窗外的Sanji，那时被光线晕染了边缘的侧脸，和面前所能见到的他的样子别无二致。即使就在这么近的距离，也依旧看不穿对方究竟在想些什么，就像直到静校的铃声响起也没能等来的告别一样。再侧身面向他，熟悉的那人就坐在那里点着烟，不紧不慢地等待着自己的下文。  
“Nami跟我说……”  
勾勾手指，示意对方靠过来。  
扎在腰间百褶裙里的衬衫，因为那人倾身靠近自己的动作而被扯平整了后背处的褶皱；膝盖轻跪在了地面上，于是裙子下摆便因为臀线的弧度而微微翘了起来；领结或许是Nami选的草绿，和那人每日喊着“绿藻头绿藻头”时浮现在脑海里的是同一色系吧，不知他自己会不会因为系上了这绿藻似的颜色而露出故作嫌恶的神情……  
因为实在没法猜透，思维“嗡嗡”地停止运转时便来不及将涌上大脑的冲动镇压了，指间对方下巴上的点点胡茬还有些扎手，惊魂未定的唇舌短短一息间已经开始回应起了自己；单恋多年那人的唇瓣和少年时夜晚的梦里一样柔软，尽管尝起来仍有些秋冬特有的干涩，清晰地感受到缺乏水分那处逐渐被自己亲吻上了光泽时，Zoro突然没头没脑地笑了起来。  
“你这家伙，果然喜欢老子啊。”  
一吻告终，连脸颊也像被亲吻了似的透着难以察觉的红。手不自觉地摸上了方才被对方吻过的地方，睁开眼时再见到的好像是一个世纪后那方阳光，Sanji希望自己现在的声音听上去足够冷静，若是如此毫无掩饰的笃定都被反驳了的话，那现在的自己恐怕就不止是因为高中三年的宿敌一声不吭把志愿填了东京而生气那么简单了。  
“看来装傻的不止我一个？”  
“那是因为……有各种各样的原因……”  
支吾着正欲解释，对方的手已经触摸上了自己的腰间，身体反射性地颤抖了一瞬——还好只是一瞬而已，不然就要让对方察觉到自己的紧张了。宽厚的手掌没用多久就慢慢环到了后腰，引导着自己的身体一步一步再度向他靠近，Sanji不希望继女装之后还要被对方嘲笑没经验，脑子“轰”地一炸，就主动上前亲上了那张逐渐放大的脸。

一个不慎的启唇，就让对方趁机将舌头探了进来，首当其冲的是正挡在它去路上的下齿，安抚似的流连后立马就与自己开始了舌尖的追逐游戏。主动权已经再难收回来了，于是干脆揪住了对方的衣领准备开始享受由那人主导的唇舌交缠；舌中至舌根处游走的异物，第一次是刺激，第二次就是挑逗了——齿龈被轻轻扫过，紧接着便让对方吸吮得几乎要喘不过气来。  
双唇你争我夺地相互挤压着，无处可藏的津液便顺着嘴角滑下，耳边响起的连是自己也从未听过的暧昧单音；舌与舌的拉扯战还在相互摩擦间继续僵持着，Zoro毫无章法的啃咬吸吮像是能将人吞噬，虽然两个人都显得有些性急，几乎是要相拥的动作与胸膛间一毫厘的距离却宣告着不曾袒露的满足。  
“什么原因，说说看？”  
面前的那人还在大口喘着粗气，垂着脑袋不肯看自己的表情，手倒是依旧抓着自己的领口不愿松开，Zoro低下身子试图去再度接近因接吻而润泽不少的唇瓣，恰好发现了有些凌乱的金色刘海后边那看不明晰的潮红的脸。  
“这种时候？至少让我把衣服换……”  
努力平息下自己的擂鼓般激烈的心跳，见Zoro眉头已经紧蹙了起来，便瞬间感受到了他写上脸的极度不情愿，难以置信地挑眉询问，对方作为答复的动作却是直接将环在自己腰间的手按在了裙摆边缘的大腿上。那人也是难得会如此坚持——Sanji忍住翻白眼的冲动，将刚到嘴边的话硬生生吞了回去。  
膝盖着地的跪姿时间久了格外难受，探身将手攀上对方的双肩，借力撑起身子直起身来，下半身仅着一条底裤的不适应感再度放大，初冬房间里的气温害裙下冷飕飕的。面前的男子显然还没搞清楚状况，另一只手却反射性地怕自己前倾时栽倒而护在了腰侧，那直勾勾盯着自己的表情着实可爱，于是Sanji轻声笑了出来，撩起裙摆径直坐到了对方的身上：  
“那……就算是给你的特别的礼物吧。”

 

如此直接的下体刺激Zoro还是第一次感受到。  
裤裆里硬邦邦的阴茎在隔着两层布料接触到臀缝时，猛然活跃得有些胀痛了。不知道哪个多事的给他选的三角底裤，不用看都几乎能想象到那棉质的布料被挤压成了自己阴茎的形状，因他坐在身上的重量紧紧抵着上方的股沟。对方显然也没能想象到与另一人性器贴合的刺激会是如此露骨，掩饰般地将头伸过自己的肩头。  
不用幅度太过夸张地扭头，嘴唇就能贴合上那人白皙的脖颈，散发着金发发尾香波的味道。那里如今正泛着情欲的粉色，因为此般反应太过明显，Zoro很清楚对方的身体一定也同自己一样兴奋难耐——迫切地舔吻上那里的嫩肉，恶意地咬上一口时，挂在自己身上的那人终于浅浅地低吟了一声。  
Sanji的反应确真是让自己下体又硬了几分的罪魁祸首。如法炮制地继续舔舐着，对方拼命克制的喘息便不时从咬紧的齿间泄了出来。找到技巧的绿发男子试探着地将手摸进了对方的绝对领域，后者因那有些强势的动作而一时间没能反应过来，等察觉裙摆下的肉棒已经覆上了身下人的手时，嘴间已经舒服得轻哼了一声。  
“黑丝袜，干脆也别脱了吧，很适合你。”  
“适合个屁！这可是老子第一次这么干……”低哑的男性嗓音在耳边响起，相识三年Zoro从未觉得金发男子的声音有如此性感过，正沉浸在那人愈发小声的尾音里，就感到耳垂被对方报复性地咬住了，如此近距离的吐息吹在耳边，带着不意外的性暗示，“别再玩花样，抱着感恩之心给我收下啊，混账绿藻头。”  
“就第一次来说，干得还不错。”男子玩味地笑了起来，伸进裙下的手还在坏心地玩弄着对方的性器，后者内裤的前端已经被前列腺液浸湿了一片，常年握剑的大手环握住阴茎上下推了几个来回，耳边的喘息声便愈发重了，被蹬一眼几乎已经是预料内，丝毫没从手中那物淫靡的反应中感受到任何威胁的Zoro还添油加醋地补上了几个字，“色情圈圈眉。”  
下身龟头的前端被抠弄的快感让Sanji难耐地扭起了腰，大腿处的黑丝因其较刚才激烈了不少的动作而稍稍滑下些许，难受地动了一动有些发麻的腿，正被对方手淫着的身体敏感得几乎一点就燃，偏偏屁股还坐在对方的形状骇人的性器上，一乱动便蹭到了那个蓄势待发的大家伙，只听见身下男人的闷哼一声，下体被猛然的大力握住，Sanji禁不住身体一软，呻吟着泄了出来。

畅通无阻的射精之后，似乎每一个器官都变得敏感了起来，全身上下像是被抽空了气力，裙底精液淫靡的气味、唇边Zoro安抚似的亲吻、耳边自己的扑通扑通的心跳声，每一样都如同被放大了十几倍。眼前氤氲一片，抬头时对方三只耳环的形状映在视野里，都像是极为不真实的场景。  
丝毫不想再动哪怕一下，Sanji便索性整个人瘫软在了Zoro身上。金发男子没想过有一天自己会如此贪恋曾经宿敌左手的安全感，仿佛只要那手掌还逗留在腰间，自己就被护在了某个不曾现世的温柔乡一样。高潮的后劲还没过，没想到刚才开始都一直任自己在他身上胡作非为的那人，似乎并不愿意给自己这几秒休息的机会：“胆子挺大啊你这家伙。”  
熟悉的声音一把将Sanji拉回现实，迅速反应过来时嘴边的脏话还没骂出口，便直接被对方就着自己骑在他身上的姿势抱了起来。再次着地时身下是柔软的床，只是后脑勺因男人略显粗暴的动作而在墙上撞得不轻，一下子破坏了自己享受高潮余韵的好气氛。  
“妈的你干什么！现在想打架，老子可不……奉陪啊……”  
毫无罪恶感地对把自己抱上床的绿发男子口出恶言，在对方半点不拖沓地倾压上来时，再一次感受到了贴上自己股间阴茎的热度，这时Sanji突然想起两人还真就在床边的地板上乱搞了这么久，在那人不顾自己阻扰扯下百褶裙内的蕾丝底裤的同时，连宣战的气势都弱了不少。  
“你确定真的要做？”男人的声音里似乎藏着些许笑意，于是连口吻也柔和了许多，从早上推开门的那一刻起惊喜就接二连三地发生着，年轻时只敢以吵架为由同其接触的单恋对象，现在正穿着高中学校的女生制服躺在自己身下，这样的事，换了谁都会恨不得一巴掌扇在自个脸上，只怕一个盹打醒了，接踵而至的便是绝望的梦醒人散，“时隔两年不见，面对面话都没说上两句就敢投怀送抱？”  
“少废话！”身上Zoro看着自己眼睛询问的脸带着几分严肃，那是他一贯的表情——理性，没有一丝弱点；里边或许带上了几分关心，Sanji不敢揣测，生怕揣测多了连着回应的失望也多，心里有些没底，于是孩子般地将气全一股脑撒在了对方身上，“做个爱还这么多废话，不做拉倒。”  
“……把腿张开。”  
如此直接的命令料是自认做好了心理准备的Sanji也没有想到，愣神的同时Zoro已经将裤裆里的那玩意掏出塞到了穴口，反驳的举动还没个一撇就被对方的亲吻堵回了口中。嘴唇被蹂躏的触感并不坏，相触、辗轧、啃咬——Zoro的亲吻太具有侵略性，却刚刚好能完美地挑起自己的情欲，接吻时的两人就像真正的恋人，无时无刻都能准确获知对方所表现的一切细节，然后默契无间。  
“嗯哈……你不会……想直接进来吧？”  
Sanji已经有些语不成句了，边被毫不怜惜地吻着，乳头也被隔着衬衫揉捏了起来，刚被夹在男人磨出剑茧的指腹间，便很快在白色衬衣下凸起得暴露无遗。下面的性器再一次勃起，相比之下衬衫布料与乳尖摩擦的刺激似乎更胜一筹，后穴处仍有一只粗大的阴茎在蠢蠢欲动，Sanji忍不住呻吟，一瞬间竟萌生了想让身体赶紧被进入、得到最终抚慰的想法。  
“怎么？还想要我戴套？”Zoro偏头问着，实际上却并不打算征求身下人的意见，心里早做好了无论如何也要好好享受这份生日贺礼的打算，一个抬手便把衬衫下摆从那裙子里扯出来，随即胸口的扣子也全都扯了开，方才被自己玩得略显红肿的乳头正呈现着漂亮的深粉，低身舔咬上去，听见身下的金发男人的淫叫还要称赞一句，“混蛋圈圈眉，你的身体怎么这么敏感。”  
“你给老子闭嘴吧垃圾绿藻头！”还在为自己再一次的失态而感到羞耻，Sanji一听着对方那挑衅似的发言便只想一脚朝那欠揍的脸踢过去，奈何身体却叫嚣着堕落着不愿舍弃这绝赞的快感。难耐地扭着身子撑着床面半坐起来，一手托住另一个男人绿茸茸的脑袋转向了角落的衣帽架：  
“我是说，西装外套里有润滑剂。”

 

或许是因为被逐渐上升的温度蒸昏了头，不知怎么就迷迷糊糊答应了对方自己将制服裙掀起来的要求，只因为那人说着“裙子挡着好麻烦”却又任性地非要自己穿着做，于是就变成了这样——自己像是邀请般地拉起裙子的下摆，在那后面，那个提出这流氓要求的男人正就着这便利用手指抽插着自己的肉穴。  
将裙摆提得更高，试图将那手指退出穴口而刮带出透明液体的画面挡上，却绝望地发现越是看着那人玩着自己身体的动作，身下的性器就越发兴奋地流着浊液。润滑剂淌在腿间的粘稠感就像是那穴里自己分泌着淫水一样。视觉刺激飞速地传递给大脑，于是便干脆不管不顾地环上对方的脖子索起吻来。  
“嗯……够了……”胡乱地咬着对方的嘴唇，Sanji一瞬间甚至觉得这时自己的吻技简直都够对方嘲笑三年的了，暴露在空气中的羞赧性器颤抖着急需发泄，屁股里身上男人指节分明的手指还在无休无止地肆虐着，撩人的微弱快感越是一波接一波不干不脆地侵占着大脑，渴求着更高一层填充的身体就越发不满足，“Zoro……可以……进来了……”  
看身下人意乱情迷的样子有些于心不忍，下体倒是硬得早就恨不得将对方强上了，每一次拔出那穴口都要不舍地挽留一番，一张一缩地像要把自己的手指吸进去一样。在此之前Zoro从来没觉得自己的自制力有如此好过，直到终于得到对方的应允才亟不可待地托起对方的身体反手摁在了贴近床沿的墙面上。  
单人床靠墙角的地方正巧是窗外光线所照射不到的盲区，偏偏两人就在斜射进屋子的阳光下做着，Sanji咬紧了唇偏头去看，出租公寓外头湛蓝的天空与电线杆上的鸟雀清晰可见。裙摆下自己的屁股里正塞着Zoro的阴茎，臀部因性交的姿势而淫荡地翘起，肉穴里的润滑液一经异物拔出便刮出来些许，为了进一步润滑而挤进去的那些几乎要顺着臀缝直直滴落在米色的床单上。  
“快一点动啊……”一想到自己正凌乱地身着年轻女孩的制服，后穴里还有男人的性器在进出，就觉得简直淫乱得难以想象，只是这一刻连这些基本的羞耻心也难能保留了——欲望被卡在了Zoro深浅不定的捣弄里，迟迟得不到宣泄，最后竟受不了出声催促了起来，“嗯快点……好难受……也太大了吧……”  
腿上被那群家伙怂恿着出门时穿得好好的保温丝袜，现在正不尴不尬地挂在大腿临近膝盖的地方；衬衫的扣子不知道被Zoro扯飞到哪里去了，绿色的领结倒还孤零零地挂在脖间，也不知那绿藻混账到底是有心还是无意……当初被骗着换上这身的时候实在没有料到会是这样的下场，不过忽略身体里痛得害自己龇牙咧嘴的尺寸，一切都几乎是顺心的发展。  
“不知怎么……有种在干高中女生的感觉。”  
显然Zoro也和自己想到了同一件事，凑到自己面前轻眯着眼观察起自己表情的同时说着这样的言辞，不知怎么竟性感得不像话。制服布料盖在自己让囊袋间或拍打的臀肉和对方拔出一半的阴茎上，遮挡住了直接观察的视线却反倒更显得淫靡不堪；扭头躲过叫人心跳加速的对视，最终从牙缝里挤出了句风格一贯骂骂咧咧的答复：“妈的变态啊你……”  
穴内很快让对方探索出来的敏感点一经发现就惨遭大力的顶弄，Zoro看样子也决定不再照顾自己处尝性事适应不了大阴茎的身体，放开了加速抽插了起来。肉穴像是要被挤得裂开，五次三番后快感便随着那人越发重越发迅猛的力道而攀升起来，Sanji正艰难地偏过头与身后人接吻，没亲个几下便爽得呀呀呻吟了起来。  
不断拔高的情欲浪潮只近淹没理智，Sanji索性仰起头任愉悦宣泄，每每被戳中最舒心的那点便毫不掩饰地露出惬意的表情。性器临近缴械边缘，Zoro那方不久后也噤了声，随之而来的更为叫人难以分心的操弄，墙面尚还冰冷，颤抖着高潮的身体紧贴上那堵白墙的一刹那，身后的人终于也释放在了肉穴猛烈的收缩里。

 

“都说了……谁叫你毅然决然地选择来东京啊！”  
明明嘴上正吵着架，自己却被Zoro的手臂圈在被窝与横在床中央的枕头间——感觉有点奇妙，对话间夹杂着温馨得有些恶心的腻歪。Sanji使劲将头往被子里钻着，不一会便被身旁紧皱着眉的男人拨开草丛寻觅小动物一样找了出来。像极了高中时坐前后桌的两人，一回头抽开竖在桌上的课本，因遮蔽物落网而掉落在地的漫画后，是对方安静且毫无防备的睡颜。  
上交志愿表的前一晚，拨向Sanji家里的电话一直都没能接通。那日房间的昏暗灯光里来回踱步的自己，焦躁地整夜都没有睡着；分明第二天就能在学校见面，但连见面也不能将两人间开始捉起迷藏来的关系改善多少。  
不言而喻的是对方逃避的举止，自两周前开始就越发膨胀得甚至周边的人也觉察了起来，Nami只是指了指自己抽屉里的那张工整写着仅仅几个大字的打印纸，不约而同地转头一齐望向百无聊赖趴在桌上的金发少年时，女孩拍了拍自己的肩，无奈地叹着气。那举起手旁飘来的樱花花瓣的样子偶尔还会浮现在两年间的梦里，至于梦的主题大概是——错失面对对方勇气的悔恨与不舍吧。  
“你是笨蛋吗？”再近身一些将面前卷走半边被子的人抱住，两个如今已经一米八的男人歪歪斜斜地挤在出租公寓的单人床上，拥挤却同醉酒般甜蜜得令人眩晕；Zoro看着对方正幼稚地与那草绿色的领结作斗争，强忍着笑意张开手心握住了那只挂在纯色延长绳上的手，“如果交往了的话，我有空随时可以回去见你啊！”  
“交往……”  
Sanji突然笑了起来，在他遮掩着神情的手臂后头，仍可以看到他笑得肩膀一抽一抽的样子。Zoro不解，鬼使神差地伸手去摸他的脸，那里孩童般无修无饰的笑容正漾开柔和的颜色。于是绿发男人低身去吻他，吻轻轻落在额头上留下水润而温柔的痕迹：“嗯。要和我交往吗，圈圈眉？”  
Sanji默不作声，头再次埋进冬被晒得蓬松的阳光气息里，懒洋洋地闭上了眼。被窝下看不到口型的嘴唇一字一顿地念了三下，然后Zoro听见街道那一侧电车驶过的声音，在他后知后觉地靠近去确认时，尾音已经消失在了那人藏进暖冬的微笑里。  
“我说……”金色脑袋先是探出半个，随后连手也慢吞吞抽了出来，张牙舞爪着揉乱了自己额前的碎发，碧蓝色的眼睛笑起来的时候，不知怎么就重合上了和桌前老照片里、樱花树下稚嫩的脸，“生日快乐啊，绿藻混蛋。”  
恋人的亲吻化开在正欲启唇的嘴角间，Zoro替对方把扯开的被角按紧，接而也闭眼将头埋在了那人散乱在枕头边的碎发里。房间的温度再度回归冬的特色，揉得皱皱巴巴的被褥那侧露出的脚也被寒意侵扰了起来，只是这些似乎一点也不重要了——  
现在，自己那小小的被窝里，正偷藏着整个世界。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 相信我平时我写肉绝对不是这个风格的，疯狂摆手  
> 真的我又干了这种一把年纪还写这种纯情男孩谈恋爱戏码的事，日啊真的他妈羞羞哦  
> 看他俩腻歪的样子就觉得心里暖暖的，ZS真好，暴哭  
> 不管怎样藻藻生快！！！大概是我整天喊“他可真鸡儿好看”喊得比见了我厨还多的人，爱藻一辈子（笔芯）


End file.
